


You down?

by Dr_Uni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, I have a problem, M/M, bad habits, mentions of Connor, shitpost, tetris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: I had no plot ideas and so I done did this.





	You down?

“Gavin, your feet are on the desk again.” Richard kinda looked done with this shit looking down at this twunk of a man watch a tetris twitch stream on his phone. Richard didn’t have to look, he been monitoring what Gavin watches after finding him loop a sad spotify playlist in the bath on his off day.

“SO what.”

“I heard that gays keep their feet of the ground as soon as they sit anywhere.” He said trying to poke at Gavin’s insecurities.

“You know what? I’m gay for this man righ- BOOM tetris for Jeff.” Gavin is still staring intently at his screen but now out of his chair.

“I don’t know why you insist on watching a championship from two decades ago.”

“That’s because it’s rewatchable. I can’t remember the plot of this as well as the horrible installment that was New Moon.” He’s way too distracted by the match.

“You watched it again with me though.” confused but annoyed, “I could probably beat this game.” he said causing Gavin to take one ear bud out.

“I-I wooould definitely like to see that. You know how ‘bout computer versus computer versus computer?” he gets back in his chair and goes to ebay for the ye ol machinery

“What are are you suggesting?” he said stopping the man mid-checkout.

“I’m gonna get Connor to play against you in tetris, it’s only fair.”

“Okay I would like to see if my brother has better technology than me. He doesn’t but it might be a long game since we will probably reach the maximum score.”

“One of you could get a little glitch or hiccup so that will be that and it’s first to three wins. I bet you Connor is gonna beat you without even knowing it himself.” Now Gavin is poking at Richard’s chest.

“What do you bet then?” Richard says getting sly and curling the tips of his lips. Gavin somewhat comically thinks for a bit with his chin resting on the back of the chair now that he flipped it around with his legs tucked on both sides of its spine.

“How ‘bout if you lose you have get me coffee for a month.”

Richard turns his hand over to gesture at the empty cups on the desk, “But I already do that.”

“At home, on your head on all fours.”

“And if Connor loses…”

“If Connor loses I can laugh at him.”

“If Connor loses…” he says getting stern at him as if he was scolding a child.

“I will do this.” Gavin opens out a tab on his phone but rather than turning it towards the tin man he let’s the tall man get excited at the thing in the corner of his eye.

“If Connor is playing then I bet I will get you to do that.”

* * *

 

And then no one won. But they were still game to do each other’s bets.

Gavin’s was to be a foot rest. Goodbye now you have these thoughts in your mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to call this little number "Striped Sweater"  
> The best time to wear a striped sweater  
> Is all the time  
> One with a collar turtleneck  
> That's the kind!  
> Cause when you're wearing that...one...special...sweater...


End file.
